Black Roses Red
by DeafBookReader13
Summary: Stacey is just a worker in Tyler's Ranch until the newcomers came in, George and Lennie, she sees them as they're strange guys from somewhere else, but she began falling for one. One problem: She's hard of hearing. George/OC
1. Meeting the Newcomers

**Of Mice and Love**

**Chapter One: Meeting the Newcomers**

"Don't worry Slim, I can do this." I said to Slim, his eyes are bright blue, his black hair are short and he is wearing a tan hat, he's tall and slim, hell, that's why people called him 'Slim', Slim is worried about me because I was doing a man's work. Yup, I said it, _man's work_, know why? I'm a woman, well according to Slim, Curly, and Boss, I'm a girl to them. Curly and Boss is my family, Curly is my cousin and Boss is my uncle. And basically, I'm the only woman in the whole ranch beside Curly's Wife. And I've gotten used to them. I've joined at Tyler Ranch three months ago because something happened in my past...bah, I rather not talk about it. I've done cultivator, sweeping and raking up the grains, now the only thing I've haven't done is putting the grains into the machine, that is why Slim is so worried, he's afraid my hand will be caught in the machine.  
Slim is like my father. And Slim looks at me like I'm his daughter. "I know, I know, I just-" "Wants me to be safe, I know." I said, finishing his sentence. Slim tug his smile on the corner of his face. I smile back. There was news that two men are coming this morning and supposed to work, but they haven't showed up. And that's get Uncle pissed off, blaming at all of us, complaining about two men didn't show up for work today. I sigh, shaking my head, eating my breakfast, then I went off to work with Slim, I'm on Slim's team so that made the day whole better for me.  
"Stacey!" I heard someone called my name, I stopped what I'm doing, looking around to find that voice, I saw the hand waves, it was Slim, I walk to him, "What is it?" I ask Slim while I wipe the sweat off of my forehead, "Boss wants you in his office now. Here, take the horse." Slim said, gesturing at the horse, I nod and jump on the horse, and click my tounge, the horse ran.

At Uncle's house

I walk inside of the house and knock on the door, "Come in!" a male voice said, I walk in and ask, "You need me, Uncle?" Uncle is old, but not really old, he looks like he's in 50's or something. He has gray hair with piercing blue eyes that can kill you, "Yes, I have two men coming today and I want you to show them where the bunkhouse is, where you and all of the men are living, okay?" I nod, just in time, another is knocking.  
"Come in!" Uncle said, using the same tone as me when I get in. I look up and see Candy, the one-hand man who works as a sweeper, came in with two guys. One man is so tall and strong, he has hair on his half, he look like he is losing his hair, and the tall man looks so dumb. Another man is shorter than the tall man, but he has caught my eyes. He is a broad shoulder, curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes that you can fall into. Candy pointed at them, "These guys just came." Uncle nods and began eating, I was staring at both of the guys, they _must _be that men who was supposed to work this morning. Candy smiles at me then he left, closing the door behind him.  
"You were supposed to work this morning," Uncle said, after taking a bite of his bread, looking at the guys, "Where's your work slip?" Uncle ask, the man is giving him the work slip, "Wasn't Murray and Ready's fault, said here you two are supposed to be working here this morning." Uncle said, the short man said, "The bus driver lied to us, we had to walk ten miles to get here." Uncle sigh and ask,"What are your name?" he ask the short guy that has caught my eye, "George Milton," George said, _man, his voice is so deep. _Then Uncle ask while looking at the tall guy, "What's your name?" "this here's Lennie Smalls." George answered for him. Uncle and I was looking at him at the same time, "Don't you let him talk?" I ask, for the first time since they got here, George and Lennie looks at me at the same time, "Say, what's your selling me here?" Uncle ask while smiling, "What you get for this guy? Are you taking his pay from him too?" George said, "Hell, no, sir. I'm not taking his pay from him, he's strong as a bull and he can drive a cultivator, he's a good worker, I'm not saying he's bright, he ain't." he said, "but he's a damn good worker." George said trying to convince Uncle to let them stay and work. I look at Uncle and he nod and said, "Okay," he's giving in, "catch your grain team after dinner, but I do not want any trouble from you two, understand?" George and Lennie nods. "Now, my niece here," Uncle said while nods his head towards me, "will show you where your bunkhouse, now get out." I nods at Uncle and I walk to the door, opening the door and I walk out of the house.  
George and Lennie are having a conversation. "You said I was your cousin." Lennie said gleefully. "Well, it would save a whole lot trouble and I'd shoot myself if I was any relative of yours." I stop and turn my head to George and Lennie, they both stopped walking and George said quietly, "Oh, shit. You heard that?" I nodded and said, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I smile at them, "Come on, let me show you where you gonna live." I walk to the bunkhouse and that bunkhouse is where I live with Slim and other guys.  
I walk inside and see Candy with his dog, Dusty. Candy went and sit down beginning to pet Dusty, "That's a hell of an old dog," George nods at Dusty, "Yeah, and he's gettin' older too." Candy said smiling at George. "What the hell is this? Killing Lice, roaches...what kind of beds are you giving us anyways?" George ask Candy, I look up and see George is holding a lice thing, (I do not know what is called.) Candy said, "Now wait a minute young feller," Candy walks up to George and Candy smiles, "Now I remember, the last guy was here was a blacksmith, he used to pour this all over his bed even though there is no lice, and he-he even wash his hand everyday, even after he ate!" Candy laughs, I smile.  
"Stacey!" I turn around, Candy, George and Lennie turn around too, and we see Curly, "Yes?" I ask him, "See my old man?" he simply ask, I nod and said, "He's up at the house," Curly nods and looks at Lennie, walks up to him, "You two boys my old man has been waiting for?" Curly ask, "Yes, we just came in," George said, _what is up with this guy? Can't Lennie speak for hisself? _I thought. "You just don't let this big guy talk?" Curly ask while looking at George, George looks up at Lennie and he nods, "We just came in." Lennie repeated George's words. "Well, next time answer when you're spoken to." Curly said dangerously close to Lennie and he looks at George, looks at me then he walks away. I sigh, shaking my head, "What the hell, Lennie didn't do nothing at him." George said, clearly offended. "That's Curly, Boss' son and my cousin," I said, looking at outside, "What he has against Lennie?" George ask, I look at him and smile, "Well, Curly is a lotta little guys-hates big guys." I said. "Well, we don't want not trouble and that bastard better stay away from Lennie." George says while putting his blanket on he bed. Candy ask, "See the glove on his left hand?" George nod, "That's full of Vaseline, he's keeping it soft for his wife." Candy finished talking, "Well that's a nice thing to tell around." George said, I chuckled.  
Candy laughs and said, "Come on boy," then Candy left outside.  
Leaving me alone with two guys, one that is so tall and strong, but too dim-witted, and another that is so handsome and very strong-willed and happened to catch my eyes.

**Message, Rate and Review. :) **


	2. Meeting the wife and sing

**Chapter Two: Meeting the wife and sing**

The door opens, there a woman is walking in, she looks around and I know she's looking for Curly, "I'm looking for Curly." I said, "He's at the house with Uncle."Curly's Wifelooks at me and she glared, "Stacey, am I talking to you?" I shake my head, "Well, I'm asking _them _not you." I scoffed. With that, she walks away. "She's pretty." Lennie said, I look at Lennie and I knew he was talking about Curly's Wife. "Lennie," George said in a warning tone, "Lennie, she may look pretty but, she's Curly's." I spoke, George and Lennie both look at me and George ask, "She's Curly's Wife?" I nod and said, "She never really think I could do a man's work." I went and sit down on the table.

"Wait," George looks at me and he ask, "You work here? And you live here?" I nodded, "I know, I know, surprised." I said. "Where's your bed?" I point at the wall on the left, really close to the window, "That's my bed, and I trust you know your bed. Well, I'm leaving you here until dinner," I walk to the door and opens the door, "oh, and one more thing," I stop myself before I went out of the door, George is looking at me, "Dinner is at five and afterward, work time, and you're on my team." I smile at them and I walk out. I was hoping that George and Lennie accepted me as their friend and not see me as a girl.

George's POV

When Stacey (I just learned her name when Curly called her name) left, I was looking at her, she looks so pretty even. "Stacey's pretty too." Lennie said, looking at where Stacey left, "Don't you think she's pretty, George?" Lennie ask curiously, I look at him, "Yes. But that will get you distracted. We're here for the money not for the girls. All right?"I said to Lennie, Lennie nodded. I sigh and set up the blanket while Lennie said, "I don't like this place." _Oh, Lennie. We just getting started.  
_

My POV

I was walking to grab the food, I'm having dinner with the guys. I know I was supposed to eat with my family, but I'd rather not with Curly's Wife. She thinks everyone loves her and thinks she is so gorgeous than me, truth is...everyone thinks she is beautiful than me, I've even had a boyfriend but he dumped me. And I never gotten a boyfriend for a long time. I grabbed the food, and I was walking to find Slim and there he was sitting next to George. I smile at the thought of it. I knew Slim is talking to George about anything, Slim is a real friendly guy, that he is.  
"Hey, boys." I said stopping in the middle of George and Slim's conversation. They both look up to me and I smile at them, "Do you mind I join in?" I ask them, hoping that I could join in. Slim nods, he slid his seat to leave me a seat and he bring his tray with him. I'm guessing he wants me to sit next to George. I shrug my shoulders and put the tray down, I slid my legs over the bench and I sit down. My leg touched his leg, but I ignore it anyway. "Stacey, have you met our newcomers?" Slim asked, I nodded, "Yes, I did, I was the one who was showing them the bunkhouse." Slim said, "Ah, did you explain that you live with the rest of the guys and that you're the only girl in the ranch?" I nodded. Slim smile and look over to George, George is looking at me and I was eating, George looked back at Slim, "She's the keeper here, she gets all of the guys going." I splutter out my drink and cough. George is looking at me, concerned, he pats my back gently, "Are you okay?" George ask, I look at him and I said, "Yes. It just Slim, he says I get all of the guys going, which is not true." Slim chuckled, "She may not believe that, but I can see." I look over to Slim and give him a playful glare.

"Stacey!" I look over to Whitt and he said, "Sing for us!" everyone agrees but not George and Lennie, of course, they didn't know I could sing. I look to George and Lennie and I said, "I could sing." George and Lennie nodded.  
I stand on the table and started to sing.

_Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday  
Can you hear it calling?  
__Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust it's longing  
And take control?  
Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
And you can shine, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
'Cause it's your time, time to fly  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust it's longing  
And take control?  
Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
And you can shine, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
'Cause it's your time, time to fly  
And when you're down and feel alone  
Just want to run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you're better than anyone else  
Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday  
Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
And you can shine, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
Fly, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
'Cause it's your time, time to fly  
__Any moment everything can change  
_

Everyone clapped. I smile and bow down, then I look at George and Lennie. George has this look of admiration. Lennie smiles like a child.

And I'm guessing George liked my singing. I hope.

**This song is Fly By Hilary Duff. She's amazing! Got check her out! :) **


	3. Best Workers

** Chapter Three: Best workers**

** I love this already! Thanks for favorites!**

I jump down the table and I bow at all of the guys then I smiled. I loved to sing. Always have been. I turned to look at Slim, he smiled fatherly at me, I smiled back at him, he walks to me and said, "I knew you could do it kiddo." his hand are on my shoulder, I think I made him proud.

I've been here at the Ranch for three months, I wanted to find a work that everyone likes me.

Oh, I moved here with my Uncle, Curly and his Wife, because...my parents died, murdered by someone that I will take revenge of. I will avenge my parents for someone who killed them.

"Stacey!" I shake my head to wipe away my thoughts to look at Slim, he looks at me with concern. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, he knows about my past, about my parents dead. But he didn't know about others that is on my mind _constantly. _My ex-boyfriend beat me up and...raped me.

I was 16 at that time, I finally got rid of him when I moved here with my Uncle. "Sorry, just a lot of things in my mind right now." I said and I walked away, "Stacey! We have to go to work!" Slim yelled, I didn't hear him because I'm hard of hearing. I'm serious. I am hard of hearing. I nodded, understanding him.

I walked to the wagon and I already see men are sitting down and sit on the floor, I sighed. I'm the only person _who _hasn't gotten a seat yet. But someone jumped down the ground and looked at me, "Stacey," I look at George who is in front of me, I didn't even see him. "You can take my spot." he nodded at the wagon, I look at it and I look back at him, gasped. "You-please, you take a seat, I'll grab the horse and go to the field. I"ll be fine." I said, stammering. I never wanted to take away anyone's place of the seat.

"Please," George said, his hand reached out and I look down, I look up at him for momentarily. I nodded silently and I walked to the wagon and I hopped on, bending down, reaching out my hand to him, smiling at George.

George put his hand on my hand and I haul him up to the wagon and sit down together.

"Thanks," George said softly, I look at him and I smiled at him, I nodded back. "No problem," I said.

_Maybe George isn't so bad after all... _

Arriving to the field, I jump out of the wagon and pick up the pitchfork, everyone else jumped out of the wagon as well and return to their position of work.

My position is putting the field in the machine that cuts off the field. George is with me too so, he knows what to do.

I looked up to see George working, I smiled a bit to see how hard worker he is and he's only just arrived today.

I looked back at Lennie, George is right, he is strong as a bull. Lennie have no problem picking up the bag and put it on the cart while two men are carrying and having a hard time with it.

I gotta say, they're the darnest best workers I've ever seen...especially George.

**That's all, I'm sorry if this is short, it just I've ran out of ideas. Sorry about that! :) Please rate, message and review. :D**


End file.
